Oh, There You Are
by Dancer.Dreamer.StarKid
Summary: After many years as close friends, Joey Richter and Lauren Lopez finally realize that their romantic feelings for one another are mutual. RPF StarKid Fic! :
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I am a really big StarKid fan and meeting the team motivated me to write an RPF fic. I know its suuuuper short, its my first ever fic so bear with me. More chapters on the way!**

Team StarKid had all retired back to the tour bus after a kick ass Apocalypto ur show in Los Angeles. Everyone was in a great mood, and Dylan pulled out some champagne and vodka to pass around. "let's celebrate, you guys!" as the bottles were passed around, the alcohol started to go to everyone's head, and soon Jamie held up an empty bottle and called out "were never too old for truth or dare!". Everyone agreed and the bottle began spinning. Throughout the game, Joe kissed Meredith, Darren admitted that he once made out with a fan, Brian told a story about a fan who stalked him, and Joe fessed up that he had been drunk for one of the Los Angeles shows. Finally the bottle landed on Joey Richter and he chose truth. After a little bit if thought, Brosenthal asked him if he had ever had feelings for any of the StarKids who were in the bus right now. "uhm, actually yes" he answered, looking at the bottle in his hands and taking another drink of the liquid inside, trying to give himself something to do besides look at Lauren to gauge her reaction. "ooooooh, who!" Jamie squealed. "nope, you only get one question." Joey said, relieved that he didn't need to provide an answer. She was sitting right next to him, there was no way he was naming names. Of course, just his luck, the bottle landed on Lauren next. She picked truth as well. With the encouragem ent of the alcohol in his system, Joey boldly asked her "who do you think is the most attractive male StarKid in this bus". Joe immediately y turned to Meredith and said "me, obviously" , spurring a heated argument between him and Brolden. Amidst the fighting, Lauren quietly answered, so that no one but Joey could hear her. "um...you. "

Joey froze, in shock. The way she was looking at him...that was Not the way a close friend looks when they admit they think another friend is good looking. No. Those eyes are sparkling in a way that frightened Joey. There was no way she could actually have feelings for him...he couldn't be that lucky. The two starKids had been staring at each other for so long that the rest of the team, quite tipsy, had either fallen asleep or taken their arguing somewhere else (Brian and Joe) "really?" Joey asked, still hesitant to accept how she was looking at him. "Yes" Lauren replied, feeling shy despite the champagne in her system. "I've always been attracted to - I mean...I meant I've always thought you were attractive..." embarrassed at her slip-up, Lauren looked around at her sleeping friends and muttered "so...should we keep playing?" Joey smiled. "yes, I think we should." he spun the bottle, and stopped it when it pointed directly at Lauren. Then he looked into her eyes and said "I dare you to kiss me."

Lauren turned a deep red color and looked down at her hands in her lap. she was so scared to kiss him, after liking him for so long...what If this was just a game to him, a one time thing just for fun? She wouldn't be able to handle that. she said "I- I didn't say dare." Joey placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to look at her. "I don't care" he replied, and leaned forward until their lips met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! this chapter is really short again, im sorry! but if youre even reading this sentence that means you somewhat liked chapter one so i already love you! thank you!**

Lauren gasped at the contact. She had wondered for so many years how it would feel so kiss joey's gorgeous crooked mouth, and she couldn't believe it was happening now. Joey's hand slid from her chin to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair. Lauren's body was beginning to recover from the initial shock, and she began to kiss him back. Her hands went to his chest and her lips moved slowly against his. It was beautiful. He was warm, and soft, and gentle, but the kiss had the pent up passion of several years buried beneath it's surface. Joey's other hand came up to touch Lauren's face, and when his tongue touched her bottom lip, her hands curled around the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. Joey's tongue explored further and further, until his body began to heat up and he had to pull away. Lauren's hands were still clasping Joey's shirt, and his still rested on her face. She was looking up at him with the most beautiful big brown eyes he had ever seen, and he knew that if he didn't make a joke or something soon, he would probably lose his mind. The corners of his mouth lifted. "so, you've always been attracted to me, huh?", he smirked at the reference to her accidental confession before the kiss. Lauren's face broke into a smile. "yeah, I guess I have been". Joey smiled wider, his eyes twinkling. "I guess I shouldn't go tell Jamie that she was the StarKid I had a crush on then, huh?" Lauren's smile faded and her eyebrows knitted together, ,her grip on Joey's shirt loosening. He grabbed her hands and brought them back to his chest and said "Lo, I'm kidding...it was you. It's always been you. For as long as I can remember. It's been you, and i never thought in a million years you'd like me too" love, he said to himself in his head. I don't like you, I love you... He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek to keep from saying the words out loud.

Lauren's smile returned, brighter than before. "Joey, I-I can't believe this...it's always been you for me too and I don't even know how to- or what to- or if I'm supposed to-I just-" Joey silenced her rambling by guiding her onto her back and hovering over her on his elbows. "Just kiss me," he breathed. "please."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and their lips met for a second time. He lowered himself down the slightest bit so that his body was putting a little bit of pressure on hers. She was so small...he was a little afraid of breaking her, to be honest. She obviously didn't share this fear. She pulled him even closer and deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue along his lips, asking for permission to enter. His lips parted, and her tongue glided along his. He moaned into the kiss. She pulled away, just barely, so that her face was still touching his in as many places as possible. She whispered, "Everyone is sleeping here...I don't want to wake anyone up. Can we go somewhere else?" the fact that Lauren was expecting them to be doing things that could wake the others up made Joey's brain go a little fuzzy, but he nodded and helped her up, taking her by the hand and leading her to his room in the back of the bus. They stood in front of his bed, and suddenly Joey felt uncomfortable. "is this...okay?" he asked. She squeezed his hand. "Yes".


	3. Chapter 3

**I got my first review ever and i think i might have squealed just a little bit...so thank you...you know who you are ;) 3 Okay so I had a REALLY tough time deciding if i should go with the Rated M thing with Joey and Lauren in this chapter...and i decided to play it safe and stay T here. Any opinions for the next chapters? should I go M? thanks you guys, its kind of a filler chapter, but enjoy 3**

Joey nodded to himself, and laid her down on the bed, hovering over her on his forearms again. His lips already parted, he resumed the kiss, and Lauren's tongue went right back to where it had been before. Her hands were tangled in his soft hair, and he shifted his weight onto his left side, allowing his right hand to wander tentatively over her body. She sighed at his careful touch, and both pairs of lips began to move faster. Joey's lips moved away from Lauren's, and he kissed his way down her jaw to her neck. She tilted her head to give him more access, and he started to move his lips across her neck, occasionally swiping his tongue across the smooth skin. Lauren's heart started to beat faster. "Joey..." she breathed. He jerked his head back immediately and looked her in the eyes. "did I do something wrong?" she smiled, still breathless, and pulled his head down to whisper in his ear, "no Joey, it...that feels really, really good."

Chills raced down his spine. "oh."

...

JOE WALKER POV

I woke up in the kitchen of the tour bus. On the floor. Next to B-hole. So confused. Then I remembered the little party we had thrown and how the game of truth or dare landed me here, falling asleep in the middle of an argument with Brian over who Lauren thought was hotter. I smirked. We would. I was still in my shorts from the show and I was really fucking uncomfortable, so I decided to go to the back of the bus and grab some sweats from the room I shared with Joey. I stepped over sleeping StarKids and flung my door open to see Joey asleep in his bed. Wait, no. Joey _and Lauren _asleep in his bed, cuddling close enough that they could have been one person. I arched my eyebrow. Interesting. Enough of Lauren's back was showing for me to infer that they were both totally naked. _very_ interesting. I quietly grabbed sweats, a tshirt, and a blanket and, eyeing the couple on last time, slipped out of the room.

"Jamie!" I whispered, shaking her awake from her makeshift bed on the couch. "Jamie! You're gonna wanna hear this!" She grumbled and rolled over, opening her eyes the tiniest bit. "whattaya want, Walker?" she snapped. "Jamie, there is a very naked Joey and a very naked Lauren asleep together in Joey's room." She shut her eyes and pulled the blanket over her head. Her muffled and groggy voice sounded beneath the fabric. "duh, they're in love."

"the FUCK?" I said, tearing the blanket from her face. She was already back asleep.

When Jamie woke up several hours later, I explained again. "Jamie. Joey and Lauren are naked and asleep in Joey's bed"

"WHAT?" she screamed, her eyes bugging out of her head.

I rolled my eyes. "Jamie. I told you this last night and you were like 'yeah, duh…theyre in love'" _why is my imitation voice automatically my Umbridge voice?_

Jamie laughed "I did? Oh. Well I've known that Lauren has liked Joey for a while, but I never thought anything would actually happen!"

"Well something **definitely **happened" I said. "I guess we'll have to wait and see what exactly it was…"


	4. Chapter 4

**1) its short again, I know, Im SO sorry, I'm still getting the hang of this**

**2)Thank you guys for the reviews! keep them coming, I'm always open to suggestions! (:**

LAUREN LOPEZ POV

I woke up encased in a wonderful scent I couldn't quite place. I knew that for some reason it made me smile like an idiot, but I couldn't figure out why or what it was. No...that scent is too familiar...

Wait.

That was the intoxicating smell of Joey Richter.

Suddenly, all of last nights events flooded into my memory and my eyes flew open. My arms were wrapped loosely around Joey's body and my head was resting on his chest, his hands on my lower back. My bare back...his bare chest...okay, so neither of us are wearing any clothes. Right, now I remember that happening...

I shook my head to clear it, and took a deep breath.

"Joey?" I whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Joey?" I said again.

His eyes fluttered open, and his look of confusion was replaced with an absolutely heartbreakingly crooked and beautiful smile when he saw my face.

"Hey" he whispered back.

He brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes and I realized that I probably looked like the biggest morning-mess in the world. My hair was probably sticking out all over the place and my makeup was probably smeared all over my face...

JOEY RICHTER POV

When she woke up, she looked beautiful. Her hair kept falling in her eyes and her makeup was smudged in just the right way to drive me crazy.

I couldn't stop smiling. This couldn't be happening.

"Lo, I just want to make sure that what happened last night...was okay with you."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Joey, I have liked you for the LONGEST time, last night was so much more than 'okay' with me, I can't even tell you."

My smile grew impossibly bigger. This was actually happening.

"okay, I just wanted to make sure. What do you think about telling the others? You know, about...us? Should we wait or what?"

Before I'd even finished my question, Jamie and Walker burst into the room.

"SPILL. NOW." Jamie demanded, her tone half 'gimme the juicy details, this is so exciting' and half 'how dare you keep this from me for longer than 2 minutes'. Joe just stood behind her staring at Joey and Lauren like a proud mother.

Lauren laughed, and turned to look at me. "Yeah, I totally think we should keep it a secret, Joey. No one will EVER find out" She smirked, then turned to address Jamie. "J, can I at least put some clothes on before you grill me?"

Jamie started to walk out the door. She turned to Lauren on the way out and said "You have two minutes. When your time is up, I'm busting back in here no matter what is going on in this room."

She shot a very pointed look at me, and I put my hands up in the 'I didn't do it' stance. The fact that I was naked in bed with Lauren didn't really help the innocent look I was aiming for, but nonetheless, Jamie finally closed the door, and I burst out laughing, scooping Lauren up in my arms and kissing her softly through my smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm SO sorry for how long it took me to post this chapter, finals and the beginning of summer got totally crazy. Thank you readers, enjoy and please comment with feedback or suggestions! (:**

LAUREN LOPEZ POV

I smiled as his lips touched mine, laughing at both the hilarity of Jaime's words and the absurdity of the fact that Joey Richter actually liked me. I tangled my fingers into his hair and pulled myself closer to him.

The kiss was growing very passionate, probably due to the way out bodies were tangled together and what being that close to Joey Richter can do to your judgement. Finally I managed to pull away. "Joey," I said, completely breathless, "we have to get dressed, Jaime's a woman of her word, she seriously will come back in here."

"I know," Joey replied, "I'm just afraid that if I let you go right now...you'll change your mind and not want to come back anymore." He looked away, trying hard not to meet my eyes.

I took his face in my hands and looked at him sternly. "Joseph Michael Richter. Stop underestimating my feelings for you. I've waited for this for so long, I'm not about to let it go that easily. Okay?"

Joey breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled. "okay".

I brushed a piece of hair out if his eyes and touched his cheek. "C'mon, let's get dressed".

JOE WALKER POV

I trailed behind Jaime as she half ran, half flew back to Joey's room. She flung the door open just as Joey was slipping on his t-shirt. Thank god, I thought.

These are two of my best friends, but I really wasn't prepared to see either of them naked. Especially when one of them...no. Joe, you can't do this anymore.

I put on my best fake "I'm happy for you face" that everyone seems to fall for and tuned into the conversation.

"-because I guess it's always been there and we never really realized we both felt it...you know?" Joey was saying. Jaime squealed and I jumped three feet in the air. I turned toward her. "Jesus, Jaime! Was that really necessary?"

Shit. That came out way too harsh.

Joey's brows knitted together. "You okay, dude?"

I mumbled something about loud noises and being hungover and left the room.

I had really really thought that I had gotten over Lauren Lopez. But I was so wrong.

Everyone was starting to wake up, so i found Brolden sprawled on the floor and dragged him away from a snoring Merideth. "Bri, I don't know what to do, dude. I really thought I was over Lauren...but seeing her with Joey, I just...shit." I ran my hand through my short hair and Brian put his hand on my arm. "Oh, are they together now? I'm sorry, dude...That can't be fun, and I wish there was a simple solution but there really isn't for this type of thing, you know? Maybe you should talk to one of them?"

I sighed, "Joey's like my brother...I want him to be happy and I can't do that to him. I just have to suck it up, I guess".

JOEY RICHTER POV

"I have to go tell everyone!" Jaime squealed as she ran out of the room and slammed the door. I immediately scooped Lauren up in my arms and pulled her onto the bed. "Lo, what do you want to do today before the sound check and meet and greet tonight?" I asked, holding her face in my hands.

She smiled. "Stay here. With you. Forever." she answered, kissing my lips in between every addition to the plan.

"That sounds absolutely perfect" I said, lying down on the bed and pulling Lauren's tiny form closer to me.

The rest of this tour is going to be incredible.


	6. Chapter 6

Just wanted to thank you guys for the support, this is my first fic ever so it reallLy means alot to me that people actually like it! (: I still love feedback and suggestions! (:

LAUREN LOPEZ POV

At the meet and greet for the New York show, Joey and I tried really hard to be discreet

JOEY RICHTER POV

During the meet and greet before the last show...Lauren and I hid it SO well.

BRIAN HOLDEN POV

At the last meet and greet in New York...Lauren and Joey were so fucking obvious.

JAIME LYN POV

They kept disappearing for long periods of time, and literally everyone noticed.

JOEY RICHTER POV

We managed to sneak into the tour bus every once and a while to make out. It was awesome, NO ONE noticed.

FAN POV

Even I noticed.

Because I had basically gotten over the fangirly shock of being in the same room as the StarKids, I was able to walk up to Joey Richter and say "So, you and Lauren...is that a thing now?". He looked shocked. "Lo? Uhh. No, no, no we're, uhm, just friends...where did you get that idea?"

I smiled. "Besides the googly eyes you guys have been making at each other, the purposeful brush of hands when you pass each other, and the occasional disappearances you both make from the room? Hmm, I don't know, I guess it just sort of...came to me?" I crossed my arms and stared him down.

Joey's shoulders fell. "Ugh, are we being that obvious?"

I successfully choked back my squeal of joy at the fact that my two favorite StarKids were just confirmed to be dating, and managed to answer him seriously. "Yup. Haha if I was able to see it, then I can promise you ALL your friends know."

Joey grimaced. "Well, let the torture begin, I guess!". He winked at me and said "Thanks for the heads up, though". I laughed. "No problem Joey, I'm very happy for you and Lauren" He thanked me and pulled me into a hug, snapped a picture with me, and disappeared into the crowd.

LAUREN LOPEZ POV

I felt him behind me before I heard him say anything. I smiled as he whispered mischievously in my ear, "Hey, Lo...I think I forgot my best autograph sharpie in the tour bus. I'm not sure I'm going to be able to find it...I think you should come with me." I hesitated for one second, trying to decide whether or not to ask him about the incredibly strange fan-interaction I had just seen him have from across the room. But when I turned around and saw the adorable crooked smile on his face and the wicked gleam in his eye, I decided that nothing mattered less than asking that question. We were in the tour bus in record time, his hands under my shirt before we even made it through the door. He kissed me fiercely, and I reciprocated with so much passion I didn't even feel like I was in control of what I was doing. His hands were like fire against my skin, and his kisses were fuel to the flames, singeing every inch of my body. We spent a blissful amount of time sharing gentle (and some not so gentle) kisses and caresses under the covers of Joey's bed. Finally, when we felt like we should return to the company of our friends and fans, we left the bus looking sightly disheveled. I was focused on trying to tuck my shirt back into my shorts while flattening my hair at the same time, when Joey stopped dead in his tracks mid-step down the tour bus stairs. I looked up. There, lined up outside the bus door, was Darren, Jaime, and Brolden-arms crossed and eyebrows arched...just waiting.

It was awful.

BRIAN HOLDEN POV

It. Was. Priceless. They stepped out of the bus, clothes in disarray, hair sticking up, and faces flushed. The picture of pure guilt. We had seen them sneak away and followed quietly, waiting outside of the tour bus for a surprisingly long time until they emerged, and the scene was more perfect than I ever could have dreamt up.

Joey opened his mouth and then closed it several times before giving up. "Dude," he said, "I'm not even going to try to come up with an excuse". Lauren's eyes widened at Joey's admission to guilt, and everyone laughed. "LoLo," Darren said "don't look so betrayed. There's literally NOTHING you could say right now that would be even remotely close to believable." Lauren's shoulders sagged a little in defeat, but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips, and I could tell that she was just too happy with Joey to let anything bother her. Despite the pain I knew Walker was going through, I inwardly beamed. I LOVED seeing them that happy. But of course, I would never let that show. What fun would that be? No, I think a mischievous "I'm going to tease you until you die" grin is much more suitable. Joey smiled hugely and grabbed Lauren's hand. He looked at each of us pointedly, and as if reading my mind, he said, "Do your worst." and marched back into the meet and greet.


	7. Chapter 7

okay. So I decided to go rated R in this chapter, just to try it out because I've never done it before. I doubt I'll do it again, but feedback would be GREATLY appreciated. I really really hope that everyone likes it, but if you don't, please stick with the story, because the next chapters will be back to the RichPez cuteness that we all love so much. (: also! Im planning on releasing a short, fluffy Richter + fan one-shot that I've been message around with for a while...but id like to get to 10 reviews first! Thanks guys! xD

LAUREN LOPEZ POV

I put my head against the wall to try to stop the world from spinning. I felt hands on my waist followed by Joey's voice, slightly slurred, in my ear. "You okay, Lo?". I relaxed into his touch. "Yeah, I'm just...I just can't...just make sure I don't take anymore shots, okay?". Joey laughed, and placed his lips lightly on my neck. I sighed, and pushed off of the wall gently to turn and face him. We threw a big party after the last show on the tour, and drunken StarKids were clambering by us, but all that mattered were Joey's lips on mine; soft, warm, slightly vodka-sloppy and tasting a little bit of beer, but beautiful as always. I absolutely melted into the kiss, letting it consume me, and letting my mind go completely blank. I kissed him back with every ounce of passion, and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt as I took his lower lip between my teeth and pulled gently. Joey removed himself from the kiss and rested his forehead on mine. When he spoke, his voice was low, gravely, and a little strained. "Lauren, how the hell do you expect me to keep you from taking more shots when you get this hot when you're drunk?". My hands tangled in his hair and I replied, "because you want me to be able to remember it, J-Joey" the mid-sentence hiccup made me sound a little less sexy, but I moved on anyway. I slipped my hands under his shirt and pressed my body closer to his. "You want me to be able to remember...the things I find out that you like." I arched an eyebrow, looking up at him through my eyelashes. I watched his eyes darken with lust, and he scooped me into his arms, carrying me into the nearest bedroom of whichever house we were in, which didn't even matter at all because Joey was trying to take off my shirt and his lips suddenly needed all of my attention.

JOEY RICHTER POV

The kisses were sloppy and the touches were messy, but it was still incredible. She was still incredible. As soon as her shirt was off, I reached around her body to unclasp her bra. It fell to the floor, and even though this much was familiar to both of us, I had never seen this much of Lauren while drunk, and it was somehow infinitely more fascinating. Finally, after i felt her body had been admired sufficiently, I started to kiss her neck. I worked my way down her neck, across her shoulder and back to her collarbone, licking the soft, sweet skin every few kisses, until I got to her breasts. I kissed around them, and between them and eventually took her left nipple into my mouth, sucking gently. Lauren gasped and threw her head back, tangling her fingers into my hair once more. I continued to lick and suck both nipples until her breathing got so heavy that I knew I had to move on. I moved so that my mouth was right by Lauren's ear and whispered "lay down, baby". She quickly obliged. I made my way down her body slowly, kissing every inch of skin I could reach. To my drunken mind, it was an eternity until I slipped off her jeans and her underwear and there she was. Once again, the girl I had been dreaming of for years was right in front of me, completely naked. I kissed her softly and stared into her eyes for a long time. Without even realizing and probably do to the alcohol, my hands had begun to travel across her body lazily, lightly touching the soft warm skin of her breasts, stomach, face, and thighs. I had been so wrapped up in looking into Lauren's eyes, that I didn't notice what my touches were doing to her until she whispered breathlessly, "Joey...please". I stared into her eyes one last time before slowly touching her between her legs. She sighed at the contact, and I began to massage her clit, watching her eyes close, her breathing get heavier, and her hands grasp at the sheets of the bed. Finally, I pushed one finger into her, and her whole body shuddered. I was fascinated by the sounds I was eliciting from her as I worked my finger in and out of her, adding a second and smiling at the response. "God, Joey...that feels so good. Aghhh...faster, please, Joey". Just her saying my name like that drove me absolutely insane. She continued her rambling and my hands obliged to every one of her wishes until the way she was talking was too much for me to handle. "Lauren...shit you're so hot. the things you're saying...you're making me so hard".

Lauren's eyes twinkled. "yeah? Maybe I should take care of that for you...if that's okay?". Her words took me by suprise. I had been so overcome by Lauren's beauty that I hadn't even thought about THAT happening again. About her seeing me again...touching me again...

Obviously I had done all this before, but never with somebody who meant as much to me as Lauren did.

But here she was, asking to and waiting for me to answer. I nodded, and she rolled us over so that I was on my back.

She stared at my face and watched me for several long moments- probably seeing my pupils dilate right before her eyes- until she unbuckled my jeans and slid them off. Before she could remove my boxers, I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. I had to take a second to gather my drunk thoughts and shake off the dizziness before I could say, "Lauren, you know that I really really care about you and have feelings for you and I'm not letting you do this just because I'm drunk and to get in your pants, right?" Lauren leaned over and kissed me softly. "Even though I'm still having trouble wrapping my mind around the fact that you somehow like me back...yes, Joey Richter...I know that." She replied. She smirked and added, "besides, my pants are on the floor of this room, so your warning was pointless".

Well, THAT went straight to my crotch.

Ignoring the growing hardness in my boxers, I smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Good. Both that you know how much I like you, and that your pants are on the floor of the room". I winked at her, and she laughed happily. Her face grew serious, however, when she moved down to take off my boxers and they soon joined her jeans on the floor. After a moment of silence and labored breathing, she took me into her hand. Lauren began pumping her hand, and all my inebriated brain could figure out was how to breathe and say her name. She continued to pump her hand, squeezing tighter around my dick. I started to feel the familiar sensation deep in my abdomen and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. "ahhh, Lo...Jesus...", I moaned loudly as she swirled her fingers artfully around the head of my penis. To my absolute shock, at the very last second, Lauren wrapped her mouth around my dick and sucked. I moaned again and came-hard-right into her mouth. She swallowed every drop, looking up at me only to stare directly in my eyes and lick her lips. A rush of air left my lungs and my upper body flopped backward onto the bed. I was absolutely exhausted and she still managed to drive me totally insane. After I somewhat regained my composure, I lifted my head and motioned to Lauren. "Come here", I said, smiling at her. She crawled up beside me, bringing the blankets with her, and snuggled up against my chest, falling asleep to the kisses I planted in her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

SO sorry for the long break between chapters, I've been so extremely busy! Pretty please comment to prove to me that my readers are still out there! ;)

PS this chapter is dedicated to Starkidtheatergeek, who accounts for about 40% of my reviews. Thank you! :D

LAUREN LOPEZ POV

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. No shake, but like, vibrate. The whole earth was trembling and I was losing my grip on Joey's hand. To my surprise, Joey started singing.

"Yaaaaaa Liam's got a phone call!".

Amidst my confusion, a crevice opened up in the ground and his hand was just about to slip completely from mine...when I woke up. My cell phone was in my hand, vibrating and blasting Liam's song, letting me know that instead of an earthquake separating Joey and I...a Lang was calling me. Irritated and hungover, I carefully extracted myself from Joey's arms to answer the call. "What." I snapped.

"Wow, someone's in a GREAT mood!" came Nick's cartoonish voice from the other line.

"I'm tired, hungover, and your call caused an earthquake in the dream I was having", I explained.

Nick laughed, "Well I'm sorry to have interrupted your dream about Joey, but I really nee-"

"Hey!", I cut him off mid sentence, "I never said I was dreaming about Joey!". At the sound of his name, Joey stirred and opened his eyes groggily. I smiled and pushed his hair out of his eyes, only half listening to Nick tell me how easily readable I was and how I probably dream of nothing BUT Joey. Although that last part was incredibly true, I ignored his teasing to lean over and kiss Joey on the cheek, whispering "Good morning, Joey" in his ear. I heard Nick pretend to gag on the other line.

"Ughhhh, you're in bed with him aren't you? I need to be done with this conversation as soon as possible, there are certain things I'd rather not bear witness to, even just through the phone".

I rolled my eyes, "okay fine, drama queen, what do you want?".

Nick was now talking at a considerably faster speed. "Just letting you know, and apparently Joey too, that theres a meeting today at the manor that everyone has to come to ASAP. Important stuff. Harry Potter and shit. Kaycoolseeyoutherebye". The line went dead. I laughed and threw my phone to the end of the bed, turning to prop myself up on an elbow and look at Joey. He flashed a gorgeous smile. "Hey you."

His voice was thick with sleep, and it was absolutely adorable. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. The kiss was slow and gentle and sleepy, and I returned it happily, on my own personal cloud 9.

Eventually, I had to pull away. "Joey, we have to get dressed, Nick called an ASAP meeting at the manor."

Joey pulled his best pouty face.

"But Lo, wouldn't you rather just stay here...with me...in this lovely bed...?", Joey begged, accentuating his request by allowing his hands to travel across my body.

I shivered.

I took a deep breath to regain my composure and removed his hands from my hips.

"Yes, Joey. There's actually nothing I'd rather do than stay right here with you. But we really should get going, the Manor is a bit of a drive from here, and you KNOW that we won't hear the end of it from everyone else if we miss the meeting because we were in bed together." I looked at him pointedly and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Ugh. You're right."

I smiled and leaned over for a quick kiss. Joey's hands went immediately to the back of my head as he increased the heat of the kiss.

I pulled away and whispered breathlessly, "Joey, we don't have time to get distracted like his". I glared at him, and he looked up at me sheepishly. I gave him one last kiss on the cheek before hopping out of bed to find my clothes.

"Shirt!", I yelled to Joey, tossing his white v neck to him across the room.

"Skirt!" he yelled back at me, throwing me my high waisted black skirt. Once we were both dressed, I took his hand and led him outside to his car. The second we were both in and the doors closed, he tackled me, reaching across the cupholders between the seats to tangle his fingers in my hair and kiss me with a needy passion. I smiled into the kiss and suddenly he pulled back, looking shocked and flustered.

"I, uh, I'm sorry", he said, putting his hands on the wheel. "I was trying to stay focused but you just, you looked so beautiful, and I couldn't- you just-I don't- I should just start driving now". He turned the key and started the car, pulling away from the curb without looking over at me.

I giggled at his adorable embarrassment. "Joey. NEVER apologize for kissing me, okay?". I brushed some hair from his eyes. He visibly relaxed, and his smile lit up his whole face.

"Okay, I'm just still not used to the fact that, like...you're mine. You know? I just can't really believe this is happening."

I smiled, and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I know, Joey. Me too."

When we arrived at the manor, everyone else was already there waiting for us. We walked into the meeting room and Nick clapped his hands together.

"Okay! Now that the lovebirds are here-wearing the same clothes as they went to the party in, if everyone would just take quick note of THAT implication- we can begin!". Brian catcalled and I rolled my eyes, pulling Joey over to our usual spot on the couch. As Nick began to lecture us about the need to actually spend time rehearsing for LeakyCon, Jaime leaned over from the chair next to us and whispered in my ear, "So I'm guessing YOU had a fun night". She winked at me and I pushed her away.

"Why is everyone 4 years old today?"

Jaime laughed, and we both tuned back into the meeting as Nick was saying, "So, basically what I'm trying to say is, let's not spend all of our free time at the conference scaring the crap out of all our female fans again, got it Walker?"

Joe smiled smugly and fist bumped Brian, who was laughing unashamedly at the memory.

The meeting turned out to be pretty pointless, just a few new pieces of information about LeakCon and a tentative rehearsal schedule.

"Oh, also!", Nick added, his voice rising above the chatting crowd, "people have been asking, so just wanted to say that there's still no new news about AVPSY, Darren's schedule hasn't cleared up yet."

Everyone groaned, and Joey yelled "Thanks, DARREN!", in his signature Ron Weasley voice. Everyone laughed, and people started to disperse from the room, leaving to the kitchen or to go watch TV. Joey kissed the top of my head and went to talk to the Brians, and I felt someone nudge my side. I turned around and saw Jaime and Meredith looking at me expectantly. I was just about to launch into girl-talk mode, when Joe walked up to us, looking anxious. He coughed a little and then looked down at me. Tugging on the hem of his shirt, he said, "Hey Lo, um, I was wondering if you wanted to come take a walk with me outside."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again! The feedback I've been getting here, on tumblr, and on wattpad is blowing my mind. Seriously just the fact that people are reading what I'm writing is crazy to me. SO THANK YOU AND KEEP REVIEWING :D**

* * *

JOE WALKER POV

I shouldn't be doing this. I was perfectly aware of that fact, but here I was anyway, walking down the street with Lauren Lopez at my side, completely ready to betray one of my best friends.

Watching her with Joey had turned out to be a lot more difficult than I had anticipated. Lauren and I had a fling during the Space Tour, and no matter how many times she said she was happy with Joey now, I just could not believe that her feelings for me had completely disappeared. Mine for her definitely hadn't.

I stopped on the side walk and finally broke the silence.

"Lauren. I need to ask you something."

Lauren turned to face me. I could tell that she knew what was coming, but was trying to pretend that she didn't, keeping her tone light and casual. "Ask away, Walker!", she said, smiling nervously.

I took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Lo, if you can honestly tell me that you feel nothing-absolutely nothing- for me, then I will leave you alone. But if you can't, then you owe it to me, to Joey, and to yourself, to admit it right now. Do you still have feelings for me?"

Her eyes widened throughout my speech, and a crease formed between her eyebrows as she hesitated to answer.

I'm giving her 10 more seconds, I thought.

10...

She wrung her hands together

9...

"Joe, I-"

8...

"I can't just-"

7...6...

She looked up at me with a pleading look in her eyes.

5...

"Joe it's not-"

4...3...2...1...

My mental clock reached zero, and I grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards me and leaning in until our lips met.

JOEY RICHTER POV

10 minutes of the Brians and I already missed Lauren. Brolden and Brosenthal have this weird telepathic connection that probably comes from having the same name...and I love the dudes, but it can get super creepy to be around them too long.

I looked around and spotted Jaime, so I walked up to the group of girls expecting to see Lo.

"Hey, do you girls know where Lauren went?"

Meredith looked slightly worried and she pointed out the door and said "She went outside with Joe".

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Oh, okay. Thanks Mere", I replied, heading for the door. I drew my jacket tighter around me as I walked out into the night, scanning the street for Joe and Lauren. Finally, I saw two figures to the left a little ways, and started toward them. Joe was facing away from me, and just as I entered earshot and was about to call Lauren's name...he leaned in and kissed her.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

But she didn't stop the kiss.

LAUREN LOPEZ POV

I had been trying to extract myself from Joe's lips for several long moments, and when he finally pulled away, there were already tears on my cheeks.

I couldn't handle this.

I tilted my head up to look Joe square in the face, ready to answer his question, when movement over his shoulder caught my eye. My head snapped up, and I saw Joey, standing a few yards away from us, hands in his pockets and a deep crease in his forehead. We locked eyes for a moment, mine wide and pleading...his cold and hard. Then he turned on his heel and walked briskly down the street. I broke away from Joe, pushing him roughly to the side.

"JOEY! Joey, please come back!", I yelled, jogging after him but giving up quickly, acknowledging the lost cause and just standing on the sidewalk watching his figure run as far from me as it could get.

I loved Joey. I loved him more than anything, and my feelings for Joe were ancient.

His confession and his question had caught me off guard, and I was at a loss for how to let him down easy. I could see the hurt in his eyes and I didn't want to be the one that finally broke him clean in half.

My hesitation came from surprise. It came from confusion and fear.

I didn't know he would KISS me.

I looked at the whole scene from Joey's eyes. How close Joe and I were standing...the length of the kiss...it looked awful. I sunk down on the sidewalk with my head in my hands, the tears starting to fall more freely.

I heard footsteps and I looked up to see Joe standing above me, wringing his hands nervously.

"Joe...", I said, desperation in my voice.

"Lauren. I am SO sorry. I thought that you...I didn't know that...I just needed...". Joe sucked in a big breath, blowing it out and watching the cloud that left his lips and disappeared into the night air. "I'm so sorry Lauren."

My voice rose, but was muffled by the tears in my eyes. "What the HELL am I supposed to do now, Joe?"

He looked at me with sad, pleading eyes. "You fight for him", he said. "You get up, and you fight to get him back."


	10. Chapter 10

FINALLY! gah, I am SO SORRY for how ridiculously long it took me to post this chapter. I was in Chicago for a competition and then I came home and promptly got sick :/ I wish I could say that such a long hiatus will never happen again, but I'm leaving again on Saturday for the East Coast-plus going back to Chicago for...LEAKYCON!-so I'm not sure how much writing I'll get done. I really hope you'll bear with me, all the reads and comments mean the world to me!

Ps An anon review asked what LeakyCon is….just go to (:

And now...Chapter 10! (:

JOEY RICHTER POV

There are certain feelings that just don't have names and can't really be described. Watching the woman you love kiss your best friend...stirs up a feeling like that. I stared at them for a moment, not wanting to believe that what I was seeing was true. But then Lauren finally broke away from the kiss, and when she looked over Joe's shoulder, her eyes met mine in a shocked, piercing, pleading gaze, and I couldn't stay there for a second longer.

I jammed my hands in my pockets, and walked down the street as fast as I possibly could. I could faintly hear Lauren screaming my name, but the tears forming in my eyes seemed to cloud all of my senses along with my vision...and her voice seemed a hundred miles away.

Eventually, the sounds faded completely and I laughed harshly at how quickly she had given up.

My legs seemed to carry me of their own accord, and the steady rhythmic movement distracted me from thinking about anything else.

At least, it did for a little while.

Then the insecurities and the doubts began creeping into my conscious mind, the ones that had been there all along, nagging me, but that Lauren's kisses and reassuring words had pushed away.

Did she even ever love me?

How long has she been sneaking around with Joe?

Was her relationship with me just a joke to her?

Did everyone else know about this little game she was playing at my expense?

I grew more and more furious as the questions poured in. I knew I was assuming the worst and that the logical thing to do would be to go back and talk to her, but my legs wouldn't stop moving. And hell, I didn't want to be logical.

I also didn't want to end up sitting on the curb crying.

But thats exactly what I ended up doing.

I ran my fingers through my hair and thought absently that I should cut it. Lauren once told me she liked it shorter.

Not really short...but, say...Starship short. That's the way she liked it.

Stop.

What are you doing, Joey? Lauren just stabbed you in the back and you're already thinking about ways to make her happy?

So, like the four year old I am, I vowed to keep it long just to spite her.

It didn't make me feel any better, but I could convince myself it would and make that last a few minutes.

Lost in my thoughts, I either didn't hear or subconsciously ignored my phone buzzing relentlessly in my pocket.

I wanted to break my phone.

I wanted to throw it into the Michigan River.

I wanted to get up and run and just keep running.

I wanted Lauren.

That's what I really wanted.

I sat on the sidewalk for so long that I started to drift in and out of sleep. Eventually, I heard footsteps clicking on the sidewalk, coming closer.

"Joey?", I heard a tentative voice ask.

Joe Walker's voice.

The last man on earth who's voice I wanted to hear.

I looked up slowly, and all my sadness turned into pure fury.

He could see it in my eyes and he shrank back slightly.

"Please, dude. You HAVE to let me explain"

His voice was small.

"I don't HAVE to do anything, especially for YOU, Walker", I spat, "but by all means, go ahead and try to explain".

Joe cringed, but then took a deep breath an approached me.

"My explanation isn't going to make you hate me any less, but it's my hope that it will help you forgive Lauren. She did nothing wrong."

I laughed harshly. "Oh, now I'm very interested. Please tell me how my girlfriend kissing my best friend is classified as 'nothing wrong'!". I knew I was being immature and irrational. But I honestly didn't care.

"I'M the one that kissed HER, dude. NOT the other way around. She was trying to pull away the whole time. I told her I still had feelings for her, and I thought that if she felt the spark in a kiss from me again, she would realize that she still loved me. But I was wrong, Joey. I was so, so, so wrong. She loves you, man. She loves no one but you, and I fucked that up. I don't expect either of you to ever forgive me, but you deserve to know what really happened and how broken she is right now. What I do expect is for you to get off this sidewalk and go let her explain. You two are perfect for each other, and as long as you go back in there and take her back, I won't interfere ever again, I swear."

Joe took a deep breath after his speech and fidgeted in the silence.

I looked at him critically, eyeing his somber expression, not letting hope break the surface quite yet.

"Really?", I asked.

Joe looked around. "Uhm, well I'm not really sure what part of that whole speech you're questioning...but yes. Yes to all parts. She loves you and only you."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Opening them after several moments, I stood and faced Joe.

"I have NO idea why, but I am trusting you on this." I said, and sprinted off toward the manor.


	11. Chapter 11

OH. MY. GOSH. I AM SO SORRY. all of my A/N's just start with apologies. At least I'm consistent. I have begun the horribly time/life consuming project of college apps, and that mixed with writers block has not been a good updating environment and has left this story on a month long hiatus that is now OVER.:D *prays this is actually true*. I just hope I still have readers out there! Enjoy! 3

**JOE WALKER POV**

I watched Joey disappear down the sidewalk and I took his place sitting in the curb, not quite sure how to feel. There was guilt; I almost just ruined the happiness of two of my closest friends. There was hope; I had helped build it back up. And there was sadness; this reconstruction meant that I could never have her back.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

Stop being dramatic, Joe.

She's just a girl.

**JOEY RICHTER POV**

"Lauren Lopez!", I yelled as I approached her small form. She looked up suddenly. "You are not just some girl to me. You are everything to me. And I am willing to fight for that."

She stood up quickly and brushed tears from her cheeks. "Joey", she whispered breathlessly. "Joey, I'm so sorry, I can explain, I swear, just let me-"

I cut her off with a kiss to her forehead. "Joe explained everything to me. I still want to hear it from you, but for now, just know that I'm willing to fight for us"

A huge smile broke over her face and she whispered, "thank you, Joey. Thank you."

**JAIME LYNN BEATTY POV**

I found him sitting on the curb several blocks down from the manor. "Joe?", I said carefully, "are you okay?"

He looked up, startled, and tried slyly to wipe the moisture from his eyes.

I pretended not to notice.

He smiled a watery smile and forced-looking smile. "Yeah Jaims, I'm fine. What are you doing out here, you're missing out on the fun at the manor!"

I nodded. "Yeah, I am. But so are you. And I came out here to change that."

I smiled a knowing smile, trying to convey to a thickly skulled man that I knew exactly why he was out here in the dark crying and pretending not to, but also that if he didn't want to talk about it I completely understood and that everyone would be better off going inside and playing wii...in one facial expression. To my pleasant surprise, he seemed to understand. His shoulders relaxed slightly and his smile had a hint of authenticity. I stood up and slapped him lightly on the back. "c'mon dude, let's go lose to me in wii tennis". I winked at him and held out my hand to help him up. He took it and stood up tall.

For some reason, as we walked back to the manor...neither of us let go.

And for some reason...that was okay.

**JOEY RICHTER POV**

We sat on the sidewalk and she told me a story almost identical to Joe's. The relief in my heart was infinite, and I held her tighter every time more tears flowed from her eyes.

"Joe is like a brother to me. That kiss was...so weird."

She shuddered dramatically and smiled a little.

A smile tugged at my lips too and I brushed a piece of hair from her eyes. "I really want to remind you of what a real kiss feels like right now, but I feel like you just have...Joe all over you and that's too weird for me."

Her smile widened.

"Oh, shut up", she said and pulled me by my shirt until our lips met.

This kiss was soft. It was gentle and careful and damp from Lauren's tears. It was slow and guarded, but as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap, our lips were in perfect synch as if we had never missed a beat.

Yep, that is definitely what a real kiss feels like.


End file.
